For You I Will
by iNessica
Summary: SasuSaku celebrating their 1 year. Lots of Fluff!


**Hey lovelies~ **

**Tis Nessica :]**

**So I have had to make changes in this story because this was actually for my creative writing class. I loved it so much I decided to change the names and details around a bit, making it a SasuSaku story. Which explain the major NON-Sasu we all know and love so much... Damn that boy is oh so sexy.. Gosh I'm such a perv... .'.. LOL! So if you see any details that sound odd... just pretend they are not there xD**

**The quotes in the story are from DeepPoeticGirl's stories. So jelly of her work She's amazing. You should TOTALLY check her shit out yo! ;]**

**and last I do not own Naruto.. *major pout* **

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>She looked around the park and noticed little kids were running around playing tag. They were all over the place. It made her giggle softly. One of the boys went down the slide, just as the little girl was about to tag him. This in turn made the girl pout. Sakura laughed. She loved kids and she couldn't wait to have one of her one day.<p>

Leaning back she felt the bright sun warming her light skin, while the breeze keeping her cool. Suddenly the wind blew hard making leaves on the trees fall off. They swirled around onto the pathway. Taking a deep breath Sakura took in a familiar scent. She saw it was someone selling hotdogs. It made her hungry, but she decided to wait because she knew Sasuke was most likely going to take her out to eat later.

Earlier today, they were on the phone making plans to hang. Sasuke said he had a surprise for her. Curiosity came in and Sakura tried getting him to tell her, but he wouldn't. Saying it wouldn't be special if he told her. It made her want to know more.

It took so much effort to make this day happen. Sasuke's parents never let him out of the house. It's not because they didn't like Sakura, no they loved her. She loved going to their house. They would always tell her how beautiful she was. Sasuke's mother would compliment on her long pink hair and bright green eyes. It makes her blush all the time. She loved his parents even though they never let him go anywhere as much as Sakura would like.

The reason they are so strict.. is because at one point Sasuke had to go to rehab. Being with the wrong people had led him into doing drugs.. he almost had an overdose. The thought made Sakura shiver.

They are afraid of it happening again. So he's basically grounded, but what they don't understand is that he stopped doing that when he met Sakura. Sasuke always tells her that he doesn't need it anymore, he has her. Nothing can compare. She is his drug now.

Her mind then wandered to her relationship with Sasuke, she smiled. It was their 1 year anniversary, her heart fluttered.

"_and true love is not rare at the age of a teen… but recognizing true love is…"_

Although when Sakura and Sasuke first met, they hated each other. Sakura would say he's just a jerk and he will get nowhere in life. In turn Sasuke would always find some way to knock her down with harsh words. Then one day Sasuke told Sakura something that just made her snap. For the rest of the day, Sasuke had a big, red hand print on his face.

He went up to her a few days later and apologized. He opened up a lot to her after that. She never knew why he did it. He told her he felt like her could trust her. It meant so much to the Sakura. They got really close after that. Every one of their friends had this hilarious look on their face when they saw Sakura and Sasuke being nice to each other. It was like hell froze over for them. Sasuke and Sakura found their reaction funny.

Suddenly someone poked her sides making her jump and squeak, interrupting her thoughts. Sakura turned her head around and saw Sasuke with a smirk on his face. She glared at him playfully and smacked his arm lightly. She then smiled up at him. His blacks eyes lit up at the sight of her smile. Sakura felt butterflies form as he continued to stare at her.

"_and you know… you truly love someone… when every time you meet… is like the first time falling in love…"_

"Where have you been?" She asked as he sat on the swing next to her. "My mom made me clean up the living room." Sakura turned her head to him, "Guys came over to play Xbox last night?" she asked and laughed when he smirked. That's a yes.

Sakura then then remembered, "So…you said you had a "surprise" for me?" she said giggling as she used her fingers to quote surprise. Sasuke then stood up, went in front of her, and held out his hand. Sakura took it, and Sasuke pulled her up. "Ready for an amazing date?" Sakura's eyes shinned with excitement. "Maybe." She said while smiling. Tugging her hand, Sasuke took her in the direction of his truck.

They were laughing in the truck as Sasuke was driving to the last place for the night. So far they've gone to a fair, going on all of the rides. They went out for ice cream; he bought her favorite, chocolate with raspberry. Last place they went was bowling. He kicked her butt, she didn't care though. At one point he dropped the ball on the bowling floor and he chased after it. It made her laugh watching him fall on the slippery floor.

He also got her a necklace. Sasuke wouldn't tell her how much it was, but it was beautiful. It was white gold and was in the shape of a heart with diamonds around it. Sakura told Sasuke that she would never take it off. He smiled.

Sakura turned her head to look at him when they went to a stop light. Her eyes brightened when he looked back her. Sasuke had the most amazing eyes in Sakura's opinion. She could stare into them all day and could never look away. He leaned over and kissed her lightly.

"_and it's not just physical attraction… she loves him for every single thing he is…"_

Sasuke then turned his head back when the light turned green and went on to where ever he was off to. He didn't tell Sakura anything about this date. He would just drive and let her find out for herself. No matter what though, Sakura loved every minute of it. She was having so much fun. Sakura didn't want this night to end. Luckily it was the weekend, so she was aloud out later then normal. Plus her parents liked Sasuke a lot.

Sasuke turned his big black truck around and backed up on top a hill. Getting out Sasuke opened the back doors and pulled out a blanket. Sakura got out and made her way to the back of the truck where Sasuke was. He was opening the back up. When he did he had an inflatable mattress. Sakura gave Sasuke a look. He chuckled, "It's not what you think Sak." She wanted to laugh/smack herself. Sasuke isn't like that. She should know better.

"Why do you have a mattress here then?" Sakura asked trying not to laugh. "I wanted you to be comfortable." Sasuke said jumping up on the truck and set the blanket down. Holding out his hand, Sakura took his hand and he pulled her up easily. Sakura sat down and looked up at Sasuke waiting for him to sit aswell, but he didn't. Instead he jumped off and made his way to the driver's side of the truck. She was confused. Then suddenly she heard her favorite song, Nickelback – Never Gona Be Alone. She had the biggest smile on her face when he came back his hands in his pockets.

"It's a CD for you. It has all of the songs you like on it." Sakura's smile was so bright you think it would make anyone feel her joy. Sasuke jumped back up on the back and sat down next to her. They looked at the view, there were no lights, it was just pitch black. Laying down they counted stars and tried to find the star constellations.

"I found Leo!" Sakura said excitedly pointing up at the sky. It was taking her forever to find one and she finally caught the star formation. Sasuke then sat up, which made Sakura sit up. He got nervous all of the sudden and confused. She tilted her head. "Sasuke? What's the matter?" Sakura hugged his arm and rested her chin on his shoulder. Sasuke didn't answer her, but kissed her instead. Which she gladly returned.

You know when people say you see fireworks and all that? That's what happened to them.

"_Can this be love…? Maybe. (Possibly)"_

Pulling back Sasuke then kissed her forehead. She then hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe. Sasuke didn't complain though. He just hugged her back just as tight. Sakura then heard the lyrics from the song currently playing.. It was, Your Guardian Angel... Sakura felt her heart fill with delight. It was _their_ song. Sasuke stood up pulling Sakura along with him. Getting off the truck once again, he then helped Sakura down. Sakura laid her head on his chest and Sasuke rested his chin onto of her head and they started to dance and forget about the world.

After it ended, another song came on, Far Away. It was such a sad, but cute song. Sasuke stepped back and started to act nervous for the second time. "Sasuke? Did I do something wrong?" Shaking his head, he put his hand in his hair and pulled on it slightly. Sakura felt a little worried. She didn't like seeing him like this. She wanted to ask again, but she decided to be patient and let him speak.

Sasuke breathed, "Sakura I don't want anyone else but you." He said sticking his hand in his pocket. "You give me this amazing feeling that no one else has ever managed to bring out." He still had his hand in his pocket, but Sakura didn't take notice. "But…" He paused. "I'm… joining the military…" Sakura's eyes widened and she felt tears start to form, but she didn't let them fall. He noticed her eyes start to tear up.

"But that's why I'm doing this." He pulled a small box out of his pocket and walked towards her. "I want to be able to call you my wife someday." Sakura's eye widened when she saw what he had in his hand. Her tears started to spill. "Sakura…" Sasuke's eyes looked straight into hers and said, "Marry me?"

Sakura was speechless. She put her hands over her mouth and her throat was tight, making her unable to talk. She nodded her head smiling with joyful tears falling down her cheeks. Sasuke picked her up and they onto each other tight. Hearing the lyrics in the background just made them both feeling more blissful.

"_Keep breathing, cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go_

_Hold on to me, never let me go_

_Hold on to me, never let me go…"_

He put the ring on her finger and Sakura stared in awe. "It's beautiful." Sakura said looking up at Sasuke, he leaned his head against Sakura's, "I'm glad you said yes." Sasuke said making Sakura look up at him. "I leave in a year…" Sasuke whispered. It made Sakura smile sadly. Sasuke looked at her and cupped her face with one hand, "But I promise to come back to you." and with his other, her took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"_and what I want is you…and no one else can ever take your place…"_

"I think I should get you home, it's getting close to your curfew." He pulled out his phone and sure enough it was about 20 minutes till Sakura had to be home. He always made sure she was home before curfew.

Getting back in the truck, they drove back to Sakura's house. Their fingers were laced as they listened to the rest of the CD Sasuke made for her. It was all her favorite love songs. She knew the words to every one of them. Not being able to help herself, she song the rest of the songs and Sasuke smiled, he always thought Sakura had a beautiful voice.

Turning into her driveway Sasuke unbuckled his seat belt and Sakura doing so as well. Sasuke took the CD out for her, put it in a case that was on the dashboard and handed it to her. Taking it, she opened the car door and made her way to the other side of the truck.

They walked up the stairs to her porch. The light was bright compared to the night. Sasuke had one foot on the second step and another on the porch. Sakura stood in front of him still smiling, knowing nothing can bring her down. She didn't think she could stop even if she wanted to. Today was just amazing.

They were quiet for about a minute before Sakura broke the silence, "I should get going." Sasuke nodded and took a step up so he was fully on the porch. He reached his hand out and Sakura took it. Gently he pulled her to him. He kissed the top of her hand, then kissed her forehead, both her cheeks and finally her lips. Pulling away they hugged one last time. Sasuke walked slowly down the stairs, leaving his now _fiancé_ on the porch.

Turning around he put his hand in his pocket, and waved. "I'll call you when I get home." Nodding Sakura replied, "Ai shi teru Sasuke." Sasuke smiled and softly replied, "Ai shi teru Sakura." Slowly she turned to her door and Sasuke made his way back to his truck, both having bright smiles on their faces.

Sakura went in her room she laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. She felt liked she was on cloud nine.

A half hour later Sakura's phone rang and when she saw Sasuke's name come up her heart soared. Opening her phone she answered with a gentle, "Hey"

After a while of talking, Sasuke asked lightly, "Are you going to wait for me?" There was a pause from Sakura and it was making him nervous. But he heard her breathe,

"**_For you I will_**."

"_and when he is the cause of your inspiration, when the world appears under a wonderful new light, and when suddenly the meaning of life is devious…_

_then you're in love." _

The End…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this. I hope I fixed all the mistakes. I found a couple again for the 100th time lol<strong>

** Let me know what you all think! **

**~Ness**


End file.
